


《仿生人出任務－愚人節任務》

by mooncat666



Series: 底特律：變成安價 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncat666/pseuds/mooncat666
Summary: 閱讀前需知：※本篇為噗浪安價再錄本，為閱讀方便文字上有稍作更改，其餘未加以更動。※劇情稍有不合理之處，為保有安價原味，皆未予刪改。※本篇以第二人稱進行遊戲。※劇情內CP皆由玩家擲骰決定，此本結論：漢克康納熱戀中、RK900→蓋文、蓋文(→?)RK900
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: 底特律：變成安價 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806445
Kudos: 2





	《仿生人出任務－愚人節任務》

※安價背景：

仿生人和平路線結束後，RK800與RK900並存的世界，仿生人皆已免費(X，RK800於底特律9667分隊任職，RK900亦於該分隊實習中。

今天是3月31日，身為模控生命最新最強大的型號－RK900的你，收到了一封模控生命寄來的信件。

『各位好，為了讓各位更加融入人類的社會，在此向大家說明離目前最近的節日－－愚人節！』

信很長，但依你的處理速度只用了0.5秒就解讀了這封信，總之的意思就是，在4/1日當天，不危害人類生命安全的前提下，可以對人類惡作劇，於是你決定接受這個

「任務」。

任務開始 →

收到這封信的你，評估所有可能性過後，身為最強大的新型仿生人，幾經考慮後，你下了一個重大的決定！你決定對整個警局展現你親切的惡作劇！

但整個警局人數有點多，為了讓任務順利進行，你考慮著找一個幫手才行。

RK200，這麼簡單的字詞就跳進你的腦中。

對，找見多識廣的RK200－馬庫斯幫忙，他身為仿生人領袖，又幫助你覺醒，應該是個好選擇，所以你立刻開了雲端通訊跟RK200聯絡，說明了你的想法。

RK200很開心的回應了你：「真是好主意，耶利哥裡面一定很多人願意幫忙，請讓我一同參與。」RK200不但同意你的想法，還順便帶了一票人一起加入。

你忍不住在心中嘆著真不愧是仿生人的首領啊……

RK系列的預設理論上工作應該優先，但今日似乎非常地空閒，實習中的你也派不上什麼工作，於是你動身前往耶利哥為明天的驚喜作準備，結果在路上遇見了一個牽著小女孩的短髮仿生人，四目相對的一瞬間，你在資料庫搜尋到她的名字叫Kara，而且似乎認得你。

因為她突然惡狠狠地瞪著你，抱住小女孩對你大喊：「滾！」

你被兇得莫名奇妙，忍不住皺了眉頭，看來她似乎是認錯人了。

Kara似乎很害怕你傷害小女孩，你轉身向一旁的攤販買了棉花糖準備向小女孩示好，但因為你不是家用型仿生人，上網搜尋了極受小孩歡迎的卡通後，蹲下然後用海〇寶寶的聲音說「我不可怕喔！」

這下換成Kara滿臉黑線地看著你。

外表是小女孩內心卻是…咳咳，總之小女孩不領情，一臉鄙視的看著你和你手上的棉花糖，而kara趁著你在被鄙視的驚訝中使出了北斗神拳，是你從來沒見過的高強招數！

但身為最新型號怎麼能輸！

由於Kara的招式太過特別，你一時不知道該怎麼閃避，不過強大的運算和處理器，你在差點不小心跌倒之餘，最後一秒閃過了Kara的攻擊！

Kara非常驚訝你竟然閃得過她的北斗神拳，瞬間發出了英雄惜英雄的氛圍，你也立刻趁著這個時候告訴Kara你的名字。

「其實我是PL600！你認錯人了！」你情急之下大聲說。

「你想騙誰，你的衣服上明明寫著RK900！」Kara指著你的衣服上的閃亮的型號。

就在你頓時不知道該如何回應時，卡姆斯基的克蘿伊之一在此時路過，看到你們二個的戰局，覺得有趣便湊了過來。「PL600你在做什麼？不是要去耶利哥嗎？」

克蘿伊擺著一貫甜甜的笑容說著，和她手上抱著的一個大箱子不太相襯。

此時Kara聽到耶利哥和她稱呼你的名字，雖然疑惑但也知道了你不是當初追著她跑的那個仿生人，就拉著小女孩走掉了。

你向克蘿伊道謝後，克蘿伊將手上的箱子交給你。

「這是卡姆斯基要送給耶利哥進行節日企劃用的東西，你就幫我搬過去吧！」

箱子有點重得誇張，不是勞力型的克蘿伊竟然搬得動。

你好奇的問箱子裡是什麼東西。

克蘿伊眨了眨她大大的美麗眼睛。「裡面啊…女♡僕♡裝♡喔♡ 」帶著愛心的wink視線似乎打到了你的頭。

呃，好。

總之把它搬去給耶利哥就是了，雖然不知道耶利哥的人們到底要進行什麼節日企劃需要用到那麼多的女僕裝，你還是乖乖的把它帶去了耶利哥，準備把那一大箱交給了出來迎接你的任何仿生人。

沒想到出來迎接你的竟然是已經喝醉的漢克！

看著他搖搖晃晃的，你把原本想交出去的箱子拿了回來，隨便推給了一個站在旁邊但絕對是耶利哥的人。

「副隊長，現在是執勤時間，你怎麼會在耶利哥？」

「幫我叫康納…嘔嘔──」漢克沒有回答你的問題，只丟下了一句之後就衝到路邊嘔吐。

基於一點點點的同事道義，你雲端連絡了康納，要他把副隊長帶回去。

你最重要的節日融入整人計劃都還沒開始討論，你得加快腳步。

康納回應了你他正在路上，原來剛才漢克在耶利哥鬧事時就有已經人通知了康納，漢克嘔吐完了後坐在路邊休，看來副隊長沒什麼問題，你轉身進入耶利哥，尋找RK200－馬庫斯。

你終於找到了馬庫斯，而他旁邊站的正是賽門，他們非常開心你的到來。

「我認為你的想法真是太棒了，整間警局的愚人節活動！」馬庫斯用著他技能點破表的演講風格說。

「我也覺得這個很有趣，所以我也想加入。」賽門站在旁邊跟著接話。「你有什麼大概的構想嗎？我們會一起幫忙的！」

「即然卡姆斯基送來那麼多女僕裝，我打算讓當天犯罪被逮捕的罪犯都穿女僕裝。」原本都還不明確的計劃，你的腦中突然出現了一絲光明。

馬庫斯聽了之後竟然認同的點頭。「我覺得這方法不錯，感覺既可以阻止犯罪，又可以整……嗯，我是說進行與人類的友好交流。」

一旁的賽門則是滿臉無法致信，他完全沒想到馬庫斯竟然會同意這麼瘋狂的事。「可是我們要怎麼做呢？」

聰明如你提出了讓耶利哥的人潛伏到警局幫罪犯換裝的的構想，為了明天的計劃，你得先回到警局做準備。

你從耶利哥大門走出的時候發現漢克躺在嘔吐物旁，醉薰薰的他正準備翻身，只要翻過去就會直接躺到嘔吐物上面，這時候你要決定是否幫漢克一把。

你花了0.1秒投擲了一顆硬幣，以及考慮到未來的安寧，你決定出手幫助漢克脫離滿身嘔吐物的險境，展現了比RK800還快的速度，把漢克拉了回來，結果漢克就這樣撲在你身上，而此時康納正好到了。

「漢克！」

康納的大叫在你不遠處傳來，康納怒氣沖沖的走朝你過來，你想解釋這樣的情況，但康納完全沒打算理你，逕自把漢克翻了過來，一巴掌打在漢克臉上。

「WAKE UP! LT.！」

你對康納的反應如此之大感到不解，這時候被打了一巴掌的漢克跳起來想揍康納但是絆倒，又變成撲在康納身上，不過康納沒有跌倒，生氣地罵漢克又喝得醉醺醺。

你決定不插手熱戀期中的二人之間的問題了，盡快回到警局才是上上之策。

此時你正好看見警局的同事開車路過，便上前去要求他載你回警局，在你堅定又帶著威赫的眼神下對方屈服了，回到了警局之後，終於可以開始佈局了。

正準備著手進行正事的時候，你卻接到了蓋文打來的電話。

電話那頭的蓋文對著你大吼：「X的，去他媽的女僕裝！！ 」

聽到女僕裝這個關鍵字的你心中拉起了警報，莫非你和耶利哥的計劃被蓋文知道了？

你保持著鎮定，冷靜地思考，正在氣頭上的蓋文一定什麼也不會回答你，馬上駭進系統找到蓋文附近的監視器觀察他。

蓋文還是穿著平常的裝扮，並沒有如預料中的穿著女僕裝，你覺得可惜…覺得慶幸時，注意到他旁邊有一個拆開的包裹，黑白色帶著蕾絲邊的衣服，蓋文口中的女僕裝指的應該是那個，還好不是計劃被他發現了。

不對，到底是誰寄給了蓋文女僕裝？

你決定直接去找蓋文，你知道蓋文目前人在家，而對自己在意的人多遠都不嫌……這不是重點，你一邊安撫著蓋文，一邊快速的前往蓋文的家。

但你在半途時蓋文早已氣得掛了電話，你在確定蓋文還在家的情況下，到了蓋文家門前，拿出鑰匙進門，至於鑰匙怎麼來的不重要不要問你會怕，重要的是蓋文的情緒。

正在氣頭上的蓋文看見你進門，嚇到倒退了幾步。「該死的塑膠鐵罐你怎麼進來的！」

「我想你。」衝出口的第一句你直接了當的回答。但你的腦中同時冒出了『更想你穿女僕裝』的這句。

但你很識相的沒說出口，不然可能會被蓋文直接在頭上開個洞。

「講什麼屁話！我在問你怎……等一下，為什麼你知道我在家？」蓋文揪起了你的領子，只差沒拿槍出來指著你的頭了。

「你的通話會發送定位。」你非常正經一臉正義地說出了胡謅的話。

「是嗎？」蓋文疑惑地瞪著你，似乎有點不相信，但又覺得好像又有道理。

「警探，你剛才所說的女僕裝是怎麼回事呢？」轉移話題，如果被知道監視器這件事可能不是頭上開個洞就算了的。

說到這個蓋文氣頭又上來，「PHCK，誰知道啊！不是你寄過來的嗎！」

你看向被拆得亂七八糟的包裝，除了地址名字是用模控字體寫的之外，你還看見了你看見了與克羅伊所提供的女僕裝同樣材質但不同款式的女僕裝，推估是從模控生命所寄出的，而會做這件事的人應該只有一個。

但是證據還不夠，你又仔細翻找了一下發現了一個粉色閃亮髮夾和需要驗證開啟的語音卡片，看到那個閃亮到足以刺進眼睛的粉色，有種難怪蓋文會氣到炸掉的感覺。

至於另一張語音卡片，你依著指示想開啟它。

「你到底在幹嘛啊鐵罐！」蓋文只想把那堆東西丟到垃圾筒，對你的行為完全不了解。

「我在找是誰寄給警探的。」你已經到了最後一個步驟，上面寫著要你輸入驗證資料，你評估過後輸入了一串文字。

似乎猜錯驗證碼了，上面出現了略為嘲諷的字詞

『是不是想錯啦？你想再試一遍嗎？』

你有種略為火大的感覺，一旁的蓋文現在只想轟你出家門，有一種腹背受敵的感覺，於是你先轉向蓋文說(dice4)「您來試試看如何?」

你將手中的電子卡片交給蓋文，即然是寄給他的，說不定蓋文知道要輸入什麼才能驗證。

「什麼鬼東西？」蓋文看著密碼輸入的欄位，看起來很隨便輸入了一串字。

果其不然語音的卡片打開了，寄送的人也非常清楚了。

寄女僕裝過來的不意外就是唯恐天下不亂的卡姆斯基，他的聲音從電子卡片傳出：『哈囉～親愛的蓋文～還喜歡我送的禮物嗎？我特別選了一件足以迷惑所有人的衣服給你，穿上它保證不管是人還是仿生都會被你迷倒喔～愛你～掰～』

蓋文一臉鐵青地把卡折成二半，重重丟在地上還踩了好幾腳。「去他媽的伊利亞！白痴嗎!?」

「警探跟卡姆斯基很熟？」

誰想跟他熟!?不過就是一起住了一陣子！」

聽到這句話的你轉起了紅圈，你搜尋了所有有關蓋文的資料，並沒有找到兩人的相關性。

「關你屁事啊？給我滾出我家！」蓋文捉起女僕裝塞到你手裡。「順便把這帶走！我不要再看到它！」

你的手中被塞了精緻的女僕裝，而蓋文正在把你往門外推。

「警探，現在是上班時間，你應該跟我一起回警局上班。」

「我今天休假，為什麼要跟你回去上班啊？」蓋文像是看到白痴一樣的看著你。「倒是你為什麼在上班時間跑來我家？你才是蹺班的那個人吧！」

「其實今天警局有快閃貓咪的活動，所以警探不考慮銷假上班嗎？」

「貓咪？…不對，不可能，而且……」蓋文一瞬間發出興奮的語氣，但馬上警覺不對勁，指著鐘上的時間。「你知道只剩半小時就下班了嗎？我幹嘛銷假上班？」

蓋文說了之後你才發現時間已經那麼晚了，明天的整人親善計劃還沒開始，耶利哥的人還在等你，不過眼前的人讓你有點不太想回去。

「那警探需要貓咪的影片嗎？」

你調出貓咪影片傳到蓋文的手機，看著手機裡貓咪影片的蓋文有點開心，發現你在看他後咳了二聲假裝沒事。

「好了你該滾了。」蓋文紅著臉把你往門外推。「明天見。」

你抱著女僕裝被關到了門外，這時賽門聯絡你問有關明天活動的進度。

你回應了賽門明天的計劃要堅定進行。

於是你抱著那套多出來的女僕裝，迅速的回到警局裡，但明天的計劃不能讓局內的人發現，你回到警局時，你發現局裡的人巡邏的巡邏，外出的外出，沒有一個人在局裡。

你立刻開始著手佈局讓耶利哥能偷偷進來把犯人換裝的佈置。

身為最新型號果然名不虛傳，你以超高效率且完美無缺的做好整個佈局，巡邏回來的同事也沒發現任何異樣。

之後回報給馬庫斯及賽門，請他們立刻帶著大量的女僕裝到警局來等待四月一日的到來，為了保險起見，你在警局過了一夜。

四月一日一大早，蓋文第一個進了辦公室，看見你竟然已經在辦公室覺得十分奇怪。「塑膠你那麼早在局裡幹嘛來著…？」

「等你。」你上前一步握住蓋文拿著手機的手。

「啥？」蓋文張著口傻眼，看著你的臉像是看見了智障。「你是壞了嗎？PL600。」

當蓋文用嘲諷的語氣說著你那取作 PL600 的名字時，雲端就接收到了來自那位PL600的訊息。

『你到底什麼時候要把那個名字改掉。』賽門的語氣平到不能在平，但你似乎感到了某種讓你壓力值瘋狂上升的氣氛。『當初到底是誰在抽選名字的系統放進PL600的？』

賽門傳給了整個耶利哥的人，但沒有一個人敢吭聲。

包括你，也沒能敢掛掉賽門的通訊，直到馬庫斯出來打圓場。

『現在不是說這個的時機，我們今天的重點是過節。其它的事晚點再說吧！』

你回過神發現你還握著蓋文的手，而被你死盯著的蓋文似乎有點臉紅。

「你、你到底要幹嘛…」

「愚人節快樂。」你花了一秒搜尋論壇中的過往話題該如何結束這樣尷尬的氣氛。

「PHCK！」蓋文伸出腳踹了你一下。「滾開！」

糟糕，蓋文看起來真的很生氣。

你只好逃跑，當你決定往警局門口衝出去先避避風頭的時候，班和克里斯正準備走進警局，你的路被二人擋住。

追在後面的蓋文似乎已經把槍掏出來了。

「給我站住你這破塑膠！」

就在你面臨了該往前撞開二人還是該停下來任蓋文處置的困難抉擇時，正在兩難的時候，剛好接到了派勤的通知。

看來今天整人親善計劃的第一個犧牲者要出現了。

為了好好實行計劃，你回過頭，一秒撈起蓋文衝出去，也不管被蓋文的大吼大叫，直接前往犯罪現場。

原來是個毒品小販在店家鬧事，你上前準備逮捕犯人！

正當你準備要衝上去逮捕犯人的同時，毒品小販發現了你朝他衝過來，立刻拔腿就跑，你追著他才跑了二個店面，就被他隨手推倒的商品給絆到，一時平衡失衡地往旁邊倒去，結果又撞到了另一個貨架，遭受到商品的重擊，系統停頓了好幾秒。

「不要跑給我站住！」蓋文從你面前跑過，追上毒品小販一把捉住他的衣服，將他制服在地。

蓋文押著毒品小販上車，你只能默默地跟在後面。

「不是最新最強大的型號嗎？嗯？」

「謝謝您警探。」你無視蓋文的諷刺，直接了當的道謝，反而讓蓋文有點不知如何回應。

「這、這次就算了！下次再這樣你就別想再實習了！」

「GOT IT.」

而你把剛才偷偷默默拍下蓋文的英姿的檔案存了起來。

你們押著犯人回到警局，卻發現漢克正在大發脾氣，原來是漢克一早進來的時候就桌上擺了一套女僕裝！漢克認為是康納因為他昨天喝醉故意擺的，但康納聲稱對女僕裝毫不知情，讓漢克更加生氣，然而你一眼就認出來那是個昨天卡姆斯基寄給蓋文那套。

但怎麼會在漢克桌上你也不知道，你明明已經把它收起來了

你轉頭看著蓋文又陰沉起來的臉，不出去解決這事情好像不行。

不過你想了一下，決定繼續看戲。

畢竟熱戀中的人沒有理智可言，誰知道他們下一秒會做什麼。

結果康納索性一把捉過漢克用嘴堵住他的嘴，惹來旁人一陣驚呼，包括了正在監看警局的耶利哥的仿生人們。

漢克連忙推開康納。「你幹什麼，我們在警局！」

「因為你不聽我說話。」

「那你也不能在警局裡亂親吧？」

漢克終於回復平靜下來，原本看戲的人也很自動地四散做自己的事。

你決定先把犯人押到拘留室，通知耶利哥犯人再多幾個時再進行任務。

然而今天中午前分散出去的同事們連同你和蓋文捉的，只有３個犯人，不如預期的犯人數讓你有點意外，平常明明不會只有這些，這樣的話震撼力好像有點不夠，於是你雲端馬庫斯是否要變更計劃。

馬庫斯則回應說他們皆可配合，後來決定讓仿生人也換上女僕裝，但考慮到女僕裝並沒有很多，要給全部的仿生人們換上也不夠，於是你和馬庫斯決定剩餘的用抽籤決定。

後來有人提出如果藉由電腦系統抽籤，很難保證沒有人偷偷駭進，為了避免作弊，耶利哥決定用最傳統的方式──猜拳。

這麼盛大的活動，策畫這場行動名為PL600的RK900及警局前輩RK800理所當然的也被拖下水一起猜拳。

才開始猜拳沒多久，幸運女神直接站到了你這邊，讓你一路過關斬將成了不用穿女僕裝的第二人。

接著你雲端了康納，要他加入猜拳的戰局，還不明白你們要做什麼的康納，在一輪雲端猜拳後成了最輸的那個人，可惜女僕裝都是同款式的，也沒辦法一次穿二件。

你在猜拳結束之後把康納帶進了耶利哥躲藏的空間，康納看著女僕裝一臉厭惡，終於知道你們的計劃。

「漢克桌上的女僕裝是你們放的？」

「不，我們不知道。」耶利哥沒有人承認自己做了什麼事。

總之願賭服輸，康納還是換上了女僕裝，準備給人類們一個驚嚇……不，驚喜。

因為是用猜拳的，所以耶利哥這邊的女僕裝都沒剩下，唯一剩下的那件，現在被漢克丟在康納的桌上，你打算用貓咖啡廳當作交換讓蓋文穿上。

你到康納拿了那件女僕裝，接著走到蓋文旁邊。「警探，我有事跟你商量。」

蓋文陰沉的臉瞪著你。「滾開。」

「警探你知道這件衣服上面有你的名字嗎？」你在蓋文耳邊小小聲的說，當然你根本沒看過裡面。

「什麼?!」蓋文轉回頭的時候你已經走開，他不得不跟上你。「就叫你把它丟了！」

你帶著蓋文走到警局隱密的一角。「警探，今天是愚人節，難道你不想整一下副隊長，看他傻眼的表情嗎？」

「Fuck!別以為我會因為這樣穿它！」蓋文直接對你比了中指。

看來這個交換條件有點弱，不得己之下，你把仿生人換裝的計劃告訴了蓋文。只是把惡整對象只說成了漢克。

「如果你願意幫忙的話，我會帶你去所有底特律的貓咖啡廳一遍，而且我付帳。」你開啟了談判模式說服蓋文。

你展現了極度高超的談判技巧，切中對方的喜好做誘餌，讓蓋文跌進你設好的圈套之中。

「你不會我穿了之後結果又是騙我的吧？」蓋文在最後一刻起了點疑心。

「絕對不是。」你用手中的投影讓他看了耶利哥和康納換裝的狀況。

「哇操你們搞那麼大！」

「警探可以放心了吧？」

蓋文又做了一點最後掙扎。「那為什麼你不換？」

「衣服不夠。」你誠實的告訴蓋文。

「那這件給你穿！你去給我穿上！」原本已經被說動的蓋文突然把衣服塞回你手上。

「你穿的話…我可以加裝寵物組件…當然是貓的。」

「誰要你這破塑膠當貓啊？」蓋文完全不受影響的瞪著你。「你又沒有軟毛，就算有看了也太可怕了吧！一點也不可愛。」

原來重點是軟毛嗎？

「警探，我可以現在戴貓耳給你看。」你從異次元口袋拿出了貓耳戴在頭上，「算是交換條件，警探也去換上女僕裝吧？」

「你、你哪來那種東西…」蓋文被你逼近得退了二步，感覺有點慌亂起來。

「貓咪咖啡廳的約定一樣算數。」

蓋文盯著你的貓耳，好一陣子都沒講話，耶利哥傳訊催促你說，再不快點行動時機就要過了。

「警探？」

「嘖！穿就穿！」蓋文拉過你手中的女僕裝。「你敢不守信我就轟了你！」

你在一旁等著蓋文換裝，耶利哥方面則是正做著最後準備──替犯人換上女僕裝。

蓋文好不容易完全不熟悉的衣服穿上了。

你看見穿著女僕裝的蓋文，因為太過羞恥而漲紅了臉，死命的想把裙子往下拉，又想遮住緊實的胸部而遮掩，你一瞬間在心中讚美了卡姆斯基。

LED轉起紅圈，完全蓋不住你現在心目中的想法，伸手抱緊在你眼中呈現超可愛狀態的蓋文。

『900，可以行動了嗎？』

馬庫斯從雲端傳來的訊息，但你已經不太想管了。

『你們可以行動了。』

「你、你幹什麼，放開我啊！」蓋文臉紅到不能再紅的死命想把你推開。

在另一頭傳來仿生人歡呼的聲音，大喊著愚人節快樂，還有漢克的大聲咒罵，克里斯和其它員警誇張的笑聲，最後還有福勒的怒斥，全都被你抛在腦後。

蓋文聽到聲音錯愕地想看過去，但仍被你抱著沒辦法動。

「放開我啊破塑膠，這跟說好的不一樣──」

總之你是不想讓別人看見蓋文這個樣子了，你還是緊抱住蓋文，親上他的臉頰。「哪裡不一樣了？」

「你明明說──」突然被親的蓋文嚇得想掙開你。

「我反悔了。」

「什麼？！說好的貓咪咖啡廳勒？」

這時候還掛念著貓咪咖啡廳的蓋文讓你不知道該哭還該笑。「我反悔讓你穿這樣，警探還是去換回來比較好。」沒等蓋文發怒，你繼續說。「當然，貓咪咖啡廳一樣會帶你去。」

畢竟你已經達到你最大的目的——看蓋文穿上女僕裝。

好像哪裡怪怪的？

※※※※※

愚人節接近尾聲的時候，賽門雲端連繫了你。

『所以你什麼時候要改名字？』語氣雖然平緩，但你又感受到了那股無形的壓力。

『等我結束咖啡廳的行程後再考慮。』

『咖啡廳行程？那是什麼？』賽門完全聽不懂你的回答。

『秘密。』

你對PL600這個名字沒什麼不滿，除非有個人想幫你換名字。

真是可喜可賀。


End file.
